


Forget Me Not

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Forget Me Not: remembrance of good memories and true loveYuki wakes up to Momo's gentle lips and radiant smile.





	Forget Me Not

Light danced through the curtains as birds woke and started singing their morning songs. The light was gentle as it touched those who had yet to wake from slumber. Yuki felt the light hit his eyes and he shifted in bed. Stretching as he rolled to his other side, he felt for Momo, hoping to curl into his side and lull himself back to sleep. It wasn’t hard to find him, rather Momo found him and had wrapped his arms around his torso.  


Momo leaned in and placed a tender kiss to Yuki’s forehead.  


“It’s time to wake up Darling.”  


“Mm…” Yuki’s brows furrowed.  


Momo chuckled leaning over and placing another kiss on his partner’s forehead. He brushed the hair away from Yuki’s face placing a kiss on his eyelid, then the other. Momo speckled light kisses all over Yuki’s face.. He kissed his nose, his cheeks, his temple, but left his lips untouched.  


“Darling,” Momo whispered, giving Yuki’s shoulder a gentle shake.  


Yuki opened his eyes just enough to make out where Momo was. The smile on Momo’s face was brilliant and blinding. How could one person look so cute first thing in the morning? He revealed his hand that had been hiding under the blanket he wrapped himself in, motioning for him to come closer.  


“Momo…” He brought a finger to his lips, signifying to Momo what he wanted.  


“Hm? What’s wrong?” Momo gave a cheesy grin. “Do you need some water?”  


Yuki narrowed his eyes at the man beside him. Momo had propped himself up on his elbow now, head resting in his hand.  


“If there’s something you want, you have to get up.”  


Yuki let out a groan as he pulled the blankets closer to his body. Getting up was the last thing he wanted to do. He was comfortable where he was and he really just didn’t have the energy to get up. What he really wanted to do was go back to sleep, holding Momo close to him as they both forget the tasks they had to accomplish for the day. And that god forsaken kiss that Momo refused to give him.  


“Well I’m going to go make breakfast,” Momo sat up, pushing the blanket away from him.  


Yuki was quick to grab his wrist before he made it too far. It wasn’t restrictive and Momo could remove himself if he so desired. Yuki made no more effort to move, that sudden burst of moving his arm was more than enough. Momo laughed.  


“If you wanted to hold hands you could’ve said so!” Momo raised Yuki’s hand to his lips and set another kiss.  


Yuki was now growing impatient. He just wanted a simple kiss and it looked as if Momo wasn’t going to give his lips any attention anytime soon. He let out a huff. It was time he turned the tables in this little game.  


“You’re so mean to me.” Yuki gave Momo the look of defeat.  


Yuki went to push himself up, but didn’t get too far before laying his head back on his pillow, feign discomfort on his face.  


“Yuki?” Momo was by his side in an instant. “What’s wrong?”  


“It feels like my muscles are stiff from yesterday’s dance rehearsal.” Yuki lied.  


Momo’s faced lit up with concern.  


“Do I need to call Okarin to rearrange your schedule for today?”  


“I think I’ll be fine as long as I’m up and moving,” Yuki tried not to lose his composure. “Can you help me sit up?”  


Momo obliged, jumping out of bed and standing by Yuki’s side. He placed a knee on the bed to gain a better leverage point as he leaned down.  


“Place your arms on my shoulders.” Momo instructed.  


Yuki complied as Momo secured his arms on his back.  


“Okay up on three,” Momo was at the ready. “One, two, three!”  


Momo pulled him up and Yuki took that time to pounce. Yuki wrapped his arms around Momo’s neck and pulled him closer, lips meeting in the middle. A startled squeak escaped from Momo as Yuki kissed him, soft and delicate.  


Yuki pulled away to come face to face with Momo’s brilliant red cheeks.  


“Good morning, Honey.” Yuki flashed an innocent smile.  


“Yuki that’s cheating! Are your muscles even sore?” Momo sat back on his leg as he crossed his arms.  


“I’m fine. It was a rouse.”  


“Yuki!”  


Yuki retracted, not thinking that it would’ve upset Momo to this extent.  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Yuki brought a hand up to brush Momo’s cheek.  


Momo gave a pout as he stared at his partner. After a moment he took a long inhale and poked a finger at Yuki’s chest.  


“For that, you get to make breakfast!” Momo declared. “No buts!”  


Yuki blinked before he let out a laugh. He guesses he deserves this punishment and looked to see how much time he had.  


“How can my hunk of a darling be so handsome first thing in the morning?” Momo beamed, seeming to forget the whole ordeal even happened.  


Yuki smiled, pulling a hand through his hair.  


“I think Momo was a real hunk for pulling me up just now.”  


“Ah Darling~! You’re too kind!” Momo’s smile spread across his face like a shooting star.  


Yuki couldn’t help but smile, raising a hand to cup Momo’s cheek. He leaned up and Momo met him with just as much eagerness. This is what Yuki was waiting for. Momo’s lips were soft against his own and he sighed into the kiss as Momo wove his fingers through his hair. Yuki propped himself up with his arm when he felt himself try to lay back on the bed. He was in charge of breakfast after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ♥ 
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote about these two losers and my heart is so full. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a kudo and/or comment to boost my motivation by 10000 ♥ I love and appreciate all of you!
> 
> [Rejected tag idea: "oh yeah stan kings"]


End file.
